Recently, watches and other wearable devices have begun to offer functions beyond simple display of the time. For example, some watches have incorporated keyboards and offer the ability to store and retrieve information such as addresses and phone numbers. These devices, however, remain housed in rigid and sometimes bulky housings. For an active user, such as a jogger, even the relatively minor bulk of a conventional wristwatch can be an annoyance.